


Donde me quieres

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Vamos, Dai-chan, llevamos meses sin tener una vacación. Una vacación real, que no sea ir a algún lugar para trabajar. Sólo quiero relajarme y divertirme ahora, no seas aguafiestas.” le reprochó, pero el mayor vio que no dejaba de sonreír mientras le hablaba.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Donde me quieres

**Donde me quieres**

“¡Daiki! Daiki, mira, ¡puedo ver el mar desde aquí!”

Arioka abrió los ojos, suspirando.

No dormía realmente, pero tenía algunos problemas con el aterrizaje del avión, pues no estaba muy de acuerdo con cualquier implicara el mirar abajo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se quedó en su asiento, sin asomarse para mirar, y se limitó a sonreír.

“Ryo, ¿lo sabes qué probablemente se vio el mar todo el tiempo? Estamos en un avión, por supuesto que…”

“No, ¡no es verdad! Durante muchísimo tiempo sólo se vieron nubes.” le hizo notar el menor, cortando la cuerda, antes de volver a sonreír emocionado. “Mira, mira, ¡puedo ver la playa también! Hay gente que se baña, te lo había dicho que estaba posible ir al mar también en esta estación en Okinawa.” siguió, agitándose en el asiento.

A Daiki le habría gustado enojarse por su actitud, pero no pudo. En cambio, se puso a reír al verlo emocionado como a un niño, como si nunca hubiera visto el mar en su vida.

“Perdemos altura.” notó, poniéndose el cinturón cuando la señal sobre sus cabezas se iluminó. Se giró hacia su novio, aparentemente ignaro de todo lo que no fuera el panorama bajo de ellos, y se acercó para ponérselo, dado que Ryosuke parecía no tener intención de hacerlo.

“Veo casas también. El aeropuerto está muy cerca de la ciudad.” comentó el menor, siguiendo su tren de pensamiento como si Daiki sólo estuviera ahí para ser espectador de su entusiasmo.

Arioka se rio, asintiendo.

“Sí. Podemos tomar un taxi para llevarnos al hotel.” se calló por un momento, antes de seguir. “Ryo, si estás así cuando aún no tocamos tierra, ¿dices que tengo que tener miedo para cuando habríamos llegado?”

El menor llevó el brazo atrás y le pegó una pierna, sin dignificarlo más que así con su atención.

“Vamos, Dai-chan, llevamos meses sin tener una vacación. Una vacación real, que no sea ir a algún lugar para trabajar. Sólo quiero relajarme y divertirme ahora, no seas aguafiestas.” le reprochó, pero el mayor vio que no dejaba de sonreír mientras le hablaba.

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a apoyarse en el respaldo de su asiento, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un repentino vacío en el estómago, señal que se estaban bajando aún más.

Ignoró la sensación, focalizándose sólo en la idea que dentro breve iban a llegar a tierra.

Tenía que darle razón al menor; hacía meses que no tenían una pausa de más de uno o dos días, y él también se sentía agotado.

Entre los días pasados en teatro, filmar, el Shounen Club, sesiones de fotos y entrevistas, Daiki exactamente como a Ryosuke necesitaba una vacación.

Sin considerar el hecho que los dos de ellos últimamente estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo que no fuera meterse juntos en el sofá de noche, y dormirse frente a la televisión.

Era siempre tiempo pasado con su novio, y agradecía poder volver todas las noches a casa con él, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de pensar en cuantas ganas tuviera de tener un poco de tiempo sólo por ellos, de dedicarse completamente a él sin estar demasiado harto para hacerlo.

Pues entendía el entusiasmo de Ryosuke, porque seguro que él también estaba entusiasta de su, aun breve, huida.

Suspiró, ajustando el asiento e intentando no llamar la atención mientras dejaba deslizar la mano de un lado, alcanzando la de su novio y entrelazando sus dedos.

Por más de una razón, no podía esperar de llegar.

*

“¡Dai-chan!”

Daiki había apenas tenido tiempo de pisar en la habitación, y estaba metiendo la maleta encima del mueble del armario, cuando se oyó llamar.

“Ryo, qué…” empezó a decir, antes de perder el agarre en la maleta y caer con esa encima. Maldijo entre los dientes, intentando levantarse, cuando su novio salió del cuarto de baño.

“Daiki, la ducha es probablemente lo más hermoso que…” empezó a decir, interrumpiéndose al ver las condiciones del mayor. “Mi amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado.

Arioka levantó una ceja en aire sarcástico, volvió en pie y llevó una mano a las costillas, donde se había golpeado.

“Ponía a prueba la alfombra, _mi amor_.” le dijo irónicamente, pero luego se rio para cuanto la situación fuera ridícula. “Ayúdame a subir la maleta, pesa un quintal. ¿Qué llevaste? Tenemos que estar aquí cuatro días, ¡no un mes!” se burló de él, mientras el menor se encogía de hombros y cogía un lado de la maleta, ayudándolo a arreglarla.

“Llevé cosas diferentes, no sabía cómo fuera el clima.” sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. “Puse tu traje de baño también, dado que aparentemente te olvidaste.” añadió, alusivo.

Daiki hizo una mueca sufriente, acercándosele y poniéndole las manos en las caderas.

“Ryo...” murmuró, en tono quejumbroso. “Es invierno, ¿lo sabes? ¿De verdad quieres que nos enfermamos?” le preguntó, bajándose hacia él para frotar la nariz contra la suya.

Yamada rio, alejándose un poco y encogiéndose de hombros, tomando una mano de Daiki entre las propias.

“Controlé el pronóstico del tiempo antes de partir. Hay veinte y cinco grados, no puedes decirme que hace demasiado frio para bañarse.”

Daiki succionó los labios en la boca, en aire pensativo, pero al final le sonrió, malicioso.

“Vale, decimos por un momento que considero la idea de bañarme a principios de marzo…” le dijo, pasándole lánguidamente la mano en una cadera. “Tendrás que empeñarte un poco para convencerme, ¿no?” lo provocó, y el menor rio en respuesta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Arioka Daiki, ¡eres terrible! ¡Ni siquiera llevamos aquí diez minutos!” lo reprochó, pero enseguida le cogió las muñecas y le llevó los brazos alrededor de su espalda, acercándose y besándole los labios. “¿Te he dicho ya cuanto sea buena la ducha que hay ahí?” murmuró contra sus labios, empezando despacio a quitarse la ropa.

“¿Crees que deberíamos probarla?” le siguió el juego Daiki, haciendo lo mismo, tardando en besarlo mientras Yamada retrocedía hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

“Yo creo que sí. ¿Y si no fuera buena? Sería una tragedia.”

“Una tragedia, sí.” respondió el mayor, antes de aferrarse a las caderas de su novio y empujarlo en dirección de la ducha, sin dejar de besarlo.

Ahora sí que se sentía de vacaciones.

Y además, cuando Ryosuke quería, convencerlo a hacer todo lo que deseaba nunca era muy difícil.

*

Al llegar a la playa, la encontraron casi desierta.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde, y aunque el sol fuera todavía alto en el cielo, Daiki sentía claramente que no hacía tan calor como esa mañana.

Probablemente ni estaban los veinte y cinco grados en que su novio esperaba.

Pero Ryosuke ni se había dado cuenta, y seguía caminando en la arena para ir lo más cerca posible del mar, parándose un poco antes de la orilla y bajando su toalla.

“¡Aquí, Daiki!” le dijo indicando el punto, y su novio sólo pude alcanzarlo, pasando por alto todas las dudas que tenía.

Habían llegado casi tres horas atrás, y durante todo el tiempo Yamada no había dejado de sonreír.

Esa sonrisa era suficiente para hacerle perder las ganas de contradecirlo, aunque sus peticiones fueran irracionales.

Le cogió una muñeca, tirándolo cerca y besándole la frente, cuidado que nadie les viera y desplazándose a los labios.

Ryosuke se rio, girándose en su agarre de manera que su espalda adhiriera contra el pecho del mayor, antes de indicar con la cabeza el panorama frente a sí.

“Mira qué lindo, Daiki.” murmuró en tono absorto, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y dejando que Arioka lo abrazara. “Me alegro muchísimo de estar aquí. Contigo.”

Daiki sonrió, besándolo suavemente detrás de una oreja antes de apoyarle el mentón en un hombro, mirando más a su novio que el mar.

“Es verdad.” confirmó. “Lo que estoy mirando es muy lindo.”

Yamada se concedió una sonrisa diferente de las precedentes, casi avergonzada habría dicho Daiki si no lo hubiera conocido bien, y le dio un golpe con el codo contra el esternón.

“Vamos... a mí me tienes también a casa. Piensa que estamos aquí, en vez de…” comenzó a decir, antes de que el mayor lo interrumpiera.

“Lo siento.” dijo, serio. “Pero cuando estoy contigo no puedes exigir que encuentre algo más hermoso que tú.”

Ryosuke no comentó, y siguió mirando el mar frente a sí, consciente de los ojos de Daiki encima.

Permanecieron inmóviles en esa posición por unos minutos más, antes de que el menor decidiera de volver a la razón para que había elegido Okinawa por su breve vacación.

“Bueno, Daiki, creo que haya llegado el momento, ¿no?” le dijo, mordiéndose un labio, emocionado. Al ver la expresión poco feliz en el rostro de su novio, se apresuró a cortarla de raíz, sin darle tiempo de empezar a quejarse. “Prometiste, ¡amor!” le recordó, girándose hacia él con los brazos cruzados y una expresión severa, antes de relajarla y convertirla en un aire malicioso. “Pero si de verdad no te acuerdas cuando me prometiste de bañarte conmigo, puedo ayudarte a refrescar la memoria…” le dijo, haciendo como para llevar las manos a la cintura de su traje, antes de que Arioka le alejase las manos en un gesto brusco.

“Vale, vale.” se rindió. “Me acuerdo muy bien, gracias.”

Yamada se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, y se quitó rápido la camiseta para abandonarla en la toalla, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia el agua.

Al pisar adentro se inmovilizó, intentando no temblar.

“¡Está helada, admítelo!” le gritó su novio, alcanzándolo despacio, hasta llegar a su lado, constatando que de hecho el agua estaba muy fría.

“Estoy seguro que sólo tenemos que acostumbrarnos.” perseveró el menor, avanzando de unos pasos. “Estas cosas van atacadas de frente. Terapia de choque, eso es lo que haremos.” siguió, y se quedó mirando la superficie del agua por un instante, antes de sumergirse completamente.

Daiki se salió los ojos, preguntándose como demonio hubiera hecho, y al verlo subir de vuelta se le acercó, sintiendo el agua mojarle el traje, intensificando la sensación de frio.

“¡Ah!” exclamó Ryosuke, arreglándose el pelo detrás de la cabeza. “Está buena si te arrojas, ¡Dai-chan! Ya ni tengo frio.” comunicó, moviendo los pies para ir atrás, levantando un poco de agua.

Arioka hizo una mueca insegura, recogiendo el agua con la mano y pasándosela en los brazos, como si eso lo ayudara a enfrentar el frio.

“Puede ser, pero yo prefiero hacerlo a mi manera. No estoy seguro de poder ser tan temerario de... ¡Ryosuke!” exclamó, mientras Yamada reía a carcajadas, continuando a salpicarlo con el agua.

“¡Tírate!” le gritó, riendo. “Estás mojado ya, ¿Cuál es el problema?”

Daiki frunció los labios y asintió, con la expresión de quien estaba en pie de guerra, y finalmente se tiró.

Se empujó adelante en el agua poco profunda, sintiendo de hecho el frio empezar a desvanecer, y llegó a las piernas de Yamada, cogiéndolas y tirándolo abajo, montando en sus hombros.

El menor no tuvo dificultades en volver arriba, haciéndolo caer atrás y todavía riéndose, gateando en el agua para alcanzarlo.

“Lo siento. Pero tu expresión estaba impagable, mereció la pena.” le dijo, abrazándole la cintura y besándolo rápidamente, como para hacerse perdonar. Luego suspiró, feliz, y se dejó ir en el agua. “Estamos de vacaciones, mi amor.” le dijo, con expresión absolutamente relajada.

Arioka rio, asintiendo.

“Es verdad. Estoy de vacaciones con mi tonto” le besó la frente “odioso” le besó la punta de la nariz “hermoso” se desplazó a los labios “novio.” terminó, metiéndose los brazos alrededor de la cintura para pararlo mientras el menor intentaba débilmente rebelarse.

Nadaron por un rato, y Daiki se sentía más y más calentado a medida que se movía y se acostumbraba a la temperatura del agua, llegando a la conclusión que quizá Ryo tenía razón desde el principio, que había sido una buena idea ir ahí en esa estación.

Sabía qué cuando empezaba a hacer más calor las playas de Okinawa se rellenaban, y estaba casi imposible hacerse un poco de espacio.

Ahora en cambio eran solos en el agua, y también en la playa había poca gente.

Estaba como si fueran en su universo privado, en un lugar que pertenecía únicamente a ellos, y Daiki se alegraba muchísimo de estar ahí junto a su novio.

Se pararon al llegar a la boya, aferrándose a esa para concederse una pausa para respirar.

Daiki se acercó al menor, le quitó el pelo de la cara y lo acarició, todavía sonriendo.

“Te planté cara, ¿verdad? ¡Y dices siempre que eres tan bueno a nadar!” se burló de él Ryosuke, sin aliento pero con expresión alegre.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

“¿De verdad? Porque yo creía que había llegado a la boya mucho antes que tú, pero quizá me equivoco.” contestó, travieso.

Yamada levantó una ceja, dejó la boya y tendió el cuerpo atrás.

“Pues, vale, Arioka-san. Vamos a hacer una competencia, veremos quién es que se queda atrás.” dio una primera brazada, haciendo como para volver. “¡Te veré a tierra!” le dijo luego, sin darle tiempo de contestar, y Daiki murmuró algo incomprensible antes de volver a nadar, desafiando sus límites físicos para mantener el ritmo.

Estaba cansado, después de todo, y sabía qué Yamada apuntaba a eso para hacerlo ceder.

Se sumergió unas veces más, intentando impulsarse, pero cuando finalmente volvió a la costa encontró a Ryo que lo esperaba ya, los brazos cruzados y un aire de victoria en el rostro.

El mayor se paró, sintiendo de no tener bastante aliento para decir nada, y aprovechó de eso para dejarse ir contra al cuerpo de su novio, jadeando ligeramente.

“Gané.” subrayó Yamada con una sonrisa, teniéndolo de las caderas como si tuviera miedo de verlo desmayarse en el agua.

Daiki asintió repetidamente, volviendo en pie y bajando la cabeza.

“Admito la derrota.” concedió, y le sonrió. “Pero al menos sirvió a algo… no creo que, aun queriéndolo, podría seguir teniendo frio.” le dijo, llevando el dorso de la mano contra sus mejillas coloradas.

“Tiene cierta edad, de hecho, quizá no deberías concederte esfuerzos parecidos.” se burló de él el menor, y luego intentó escaparse de su agarre cuando Arioka intentó cogerle las caderas.

“¡Ya te daré yo los esfuerzos!” despotricó, teniéndolo apretado y levantándolo un poco de manera que ya no pudiese tocar el fundo, haciéndolo recaer contra de sí y besándole el cuello, no teniendo éxito de pararse por cuanto le gustaba el sonido de su risa.

Cuando finalmente lo dejó ir, Ryosuke intentó recomponerse y poner un aire neutro, pero al final no pudo y sonrió a su novio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Corrección. No eres un viejo, eres un niño.”

Daiki se encogió de hombros, como para decir que no podía evitarlo, y volviendo serio le tiró una muñeca, haciéndolo acercar y pasándole una mano en el pelo a la base de la nuca, abrazándolo, la cara del menor contra el pecho.

“Me quieres por esto también, ¿no?” le preguntó en tono suave, mientras el menor se apresuraba a asentir.

“Te quiero porque eres tú.” respondió sencillamente.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en el agua en esa posición, los ojos dirigidos al mar, y Daiki empezaba a sufrir permanecer inmóvil, empezando a tener otra vez frio.

Estaba a punto de proponer a Yamada de salir del agua y secarse antes que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando sintió la mano que el menor tenía detrás su espalda desplazarse a su cadera, empezando una caricia en dirección del ombligo y abajo, maliciosa.

“Ryo…” murmuró, mirándose rápidamente alrededor para controlar que nadie pudiera verlos.

“¿Qué?” respondió el menor, en aire inocente. “No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo quería calentarte un poco. Se te puso la carne de gallina.” explicó, llevando los labios a su estómago y empezando a besarlo despacio, mientras los dedos se aventuraban bajo el elástico del traje.

A Daiki le habría gustado pararlo y decirle que podían volver al hotel, pero no pudo.

Después de tanto tiempo pasado con él, todavía se sorprendía de como Ryosuke conociera bien su cuerpo, como supiera perfectamente cómo hacerlo capitular con los gestos más simples, como en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación de la mano del menor que alcanzaba su sexo, envolviéndolo en la palma sorprendentemente caliente y empezando a moverla, rozando la punta con los dedos.

“Qué bueno que soy yo el terrible.” tuvo éxito de murmurarle con una sonrisa, mientras el menor se reía.

“Nunca dije que me dejes indiferente, ¿no?”

Arioka no respondió, y prefirió empujar las caderas adelante, ofreciéndose a la mano del menor, dejándole entender que no tenía ganas de protestar, como si necesitara otras confirmaciones.

Se concentró en el calor increíble que crecía bajo su piel a medida que Ryosuke aceleraba, en contrasto con el agua que ahora sentía más fría que antes, mientras su novio llevaba la mano libre a sus piernas, empezando una caricia lenta pero firme, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por sus venas, distrayéndolo, dejándolo sin saber en que concentrarse primero.

Seguía moviendo la mano sin parar, más y más rápido, la lengua que lo torturaba alrededor del ombligo y se paraba a nivel del mar para hacerle desear más; cuando apretó el agarre, Daiki gimió en baja voz, mordiéndose un labio para no hacer ni un ruido, y en cuanto entendió de haber casi llegado al límite fue entonces que vio a Ryosuke respirar hondo, sumergiéndose en el agua y teniendo éxito de alguna manera de hacer deslizar los labios alrededor de la erección del mayor, dándole así el último estimulo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de su boca hirviente.

Daiki apretó los ojos y la mano contra el hombro del menor, y estaba todavía jadeando cuando Yamada resurgió, haciendo una mueca.

“Salada.” comentó frunciendo la nariz, antes de sonreír de la expresión de desaprobación del mayor.

“Por supuesto es salada, Ryo.” le dijo, irónico, pero el menor sólo se encogió de hombros.

“No podía hacer lo contrario. Creo que habría sido contaminación ambiental.” se rio, y Daiki le dio una palmadita en la nuca, ayudándolo a levantarse para besarlo, amando sentir su sabor mezclarse con el salado del agua de mar en la boca de su novio.

“Quieres qué…” le preguntó luego, sin terminar la frase e indicándolo con la cabeza, pero Ryosuke le hizo señal que no.

“No es necesario. Tengo como la sensación que las ocasiones no faltaran, ¿Qué piensas?” respondió, travieso, metiéndole un brazo detrás de la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia la arena.

“Creo que no vas a deshacerte tan sencillamente de mí, Yamada Ryosuke.”

El menor se echó a reír, tomó su toalla y le lanzó la suya, pasándosela alrededor de los hombros y acercándose de vuelta a él, dejando que Daiki la envolviera alrededor de ambos.

“¿Y dónde debería irme, sin ti?” murmuró suavemente.

Daiki se quedó mirándolo mientras el menor se frotaba el pelo, intentando secarlo rápidamente.

Sonrió.

No había palabras para describir cuanto se sintiera feliz en ese momento.

*

“...y el salmón, ¡Daiki! ¿Viste cuánto era bueno el salmón? Juro, en Tokyo no es tan bueno. Podría ser lo mejor que comí en mi vida.”

“Pero lo dijiste también de todo el resto que comimos, mi amor.” le hizo notar su novio, sonriendo.

Yamada se encogió de hombros, siguiendo elogiando la cena, y tomó a Daiki de la mano casi instintivamente mientras caminaban por el paseo marítimo, dirigidos al hotel.

Se sentía sorprendentemente bien; Arioka seguía repitiéndose que después de todo Okinawa había sido la elección mejor, porque no tenía éxito de pensar en ningún otro lugar del Japón donde se pudiera salir con ropa tan ligera.

Suspiró, relajado, mientras escuchaba al menor hablar de rueda libre.

Esa tarde habían ido a la ciudad, habían comprado unos recuerdos por el resto del grupo, y luego habían puesto el ojo en un restaurante junto al mar, y Ryosuke había insistido para comer ahí.

El tiempo había pasado más rápidamente de lo que le habría gustado, junto a él, pues se alegraba de tener unos días más a disposición para disfrutar a su novio de ese buen humor tan contagioso.

Al llegar cerca del hotel, Yamada le dejó la mano y fue a la barandilla que bordeaba el paseo, observando el mare de noche, la playa desierta iluminada solo por las luces de los restaurantes y de los edificios de enfrente.

Daiki fue a su lado, quedándose en silencio, y después de un rato el menor apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tomándole de vuelta la mano y empezando con los dedos a trazar en el dorso caminos imaginarios en caricias ligeras.

Se sentía bien, mucho, y Daiki sabía qué no era el clima a darle esa sensación de calor, sino la presencia de su novio.

Después de unos minutos más pasados mirando fijo frente a sí, Ryosuke volvió recto, indicando la playa con la cabeza.

“Dai-chan, ¿podemos bajar? No hay nadie, y nunca fue a la playa de noche. Por favor, sería una pena no aprovecharse, ¿no?” le preguntó, esperanzado, tanto que el mayor por un momento tuvo ganas de preguntarle porque le pidiera las cosas como si él siempre le respondiera que no.

Pero se contuvo y asintió, aguantándole una muñeca para pararlo cuando el menor empezó a ir hacia las escaleras que llevaban abajo.

“¡Espera!” le dijo, riendo. “No podemos ir así, sin nada. Si me esperas dos minutos, voy a subir a la habitación para tomar una toalla, tiene que estar seca ya.” le dijo, moviéndose hacia el hotel.

“Vale. Pero date prisa, o voy a dejarte aquí.” oyó la voz de Ryosuke perseguirlo, pero ni se preocupó de responder.

Como prometido, volvió después de unos minutos, encontrándolo todavía en el mismo sitio, esperándolo impaciente.

“Vamos, por favor.” le dijo al verlo llegar, acercándose para cogerle una muñeca y arrastrándolo hasta que hubieron llegado a la playa, donde empezó a caminar más despacio hacia la orilla.

Daiki se quedó atrás para extender la toalla, sentándose en esa y quedándose absorto mirando a Yamada quitarse los zapatos, mojarse los pies y sonreír, quedándose quieto en el agua por un rato antes de volver de él.

“Está caliente.” lo informó, mientras el mayor se desplazaba para hacerle sitio para sentarse entre sus piernas.

“No creas que voy a bañarme otra vez.” le respondió sonriendo, y el menor se le tumbó encima, riéndose, tomándole los brazos y cruzándoselos en el pecho.

“Yo también tengo mis límites.”

Daiki también rio, antes de volver serio.

Bajo las manos sentía claramente el latido del corazón de Ryosuke, y eso mezclado al ruido suave de las olas, a la sensación de tranquilidad absoluta, le pareció lo mejor que se hubiera sentido en su vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, pero en algún punto sintió a Yamada temblar, e hizo como para quitarse la chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros, cuando el menor lo paró.

Ryosuke se levantó con dificultad, arrodillándose frente a él y llevando una mano a su cara, acariciándolo suavemente.

“Estoy feliz, Dai-chan.” le dijo, sonriéndole tímidamente.

“Yo también estoy feliz, Ryo. Pero deberías imaginarlo, estoy contigo.” respondió, como si fuera obvio.

Su novio se le acercó más, besándolo y llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, desplazando el peso hasta que se encontraron el uno tumbado encima del otro.

Daiki abrió los labios para buscar la lengua del menor, ensayando esa boca tan familiar como si fuera la primera vez, llevando las manos a sus caderas y acariciando la piel suave, embriagado por su consistencia.

Después de unos momentos el menor se levantó, la expresión en su cara malditamente seria.

“Daiki.” susurró. “Haz el amor conmigo.”

Arioka aguantó la respiración por un momento, sin preocuparse de responder, seguro del hecho que no habría tenido éxito de hablar.

Lo subió, invirtiendo las posiciones y volviendo a besarlo, con más urgencia que antes, mientras sus manos volvían a buscar ese cuerpo, que era suyo y de nadie más, de que nunca se habría hartado por el resto de su vida.

Tenía una sensación rara en el pecho, y tardó un poco en sentirse tonto para cuanto se dejara involucrar por una situación que entre ellos era tan normal.

Deshizo los primeros botones de la camisa del menor, besándole la porción de piel descubierta, mientras Yamada le pasaba las manos en el pelo, guardándolo contra de sí y gimiendo bajo su nombre, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Daiki llevó las manos a su cinturón, deshaciéndolo y haciendo levantar al menor para quitarle los vaqueros, pasando una mano en su pierna, subiendo y mirándolo a los ojos cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó su erección, y él aguantó la respiración.

“Ryo…” le dijo, en un murmurio ronco. “Ryo, eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.”

El menor no respondió, y se llevó un brazo frente a la cara, como avergonzad, pues Daiki volvió a ocuparse de él, besándolo, tocándolo con la lengua y los dientes, mientras su mano seguía moviéndose en él, intentando darle tanto placer como posible, enseguida ayudada por su boca.

Lo veía agitarse y lo oía gemir, podía casi tocar la necesidad que tenía de él, y aunque le habría gustado hacerlo con calma, sabía qué en cambio tenía que apresurarse, tanto por el temor que alguien les viera como porque ninguno de los dos iba a resistir mucho más a las ganas de sentirse el uno parte del otro.

Con los dedos que todavía se movían rápidos en su sexo, Daiki fue más abajo, llevando la boca a la abertura del menor, empezando a prepararlo, alimentándose con sus gemidos y con su nombre pronunciado con intensidad, transformando su deseo en necesidad.

Intentando articular los movimientos, siguió moviendo despacio la lengua en él y al mismo tiempo quitarse la ropa de más, y no tardó mucho en volver encima de su novio, empujándose contra de él, dejando que sintiera cuantas ganas tuviera de ser dentro de él, de cogerlo, de hacerlo suyo exactamente como lo sentía.

“Daiki… te quiero.” le dijo Ryosuke, en tono vacilante, y una vez más Arioka sintió las palabras morir en su garganta y la respiración cortarse, y la única respuesta que pudo darle fue un beso, lento, mientras empezaba a empujarse dentro de él.

Tragó todos ruidos en su boca, parándose sólo al llegar al límite, apoyándose en una mano y llevando la otra a su cadera, apretándolo fuerte.

Lo miró por un momento que pareció interminable, y luego se puso a moverse dentro de él, sintiéndose envolver por ese calor intenso como una prensa, manteniendo un ritmo firme, sintiéndolo abrirse bajo sus empujones e ir a sus encuentros, intentando como podía de obtener todo lo posible de la intrusión que no había podido vivir sin.

Hacer el amor con Ryosuke ponía a prueba el control de Daiki, y lo hacía siempre, y cada vez le parecía una sensación nueva la de estar dentro de él, y cada vez se sentía el hombre más feliz de la Tierra sólo porque tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Llevó la mano de vuelta a su erección, intentando moverla al mismo ritmo de sus caderas que iban al encuentro de las suyas, y vio a Ryosuke rendirse al placer, derretirse bajo sus movimientos, sin tardar mucho en llegar al orgasmo, apretando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás en la arena, mordiéndose un labio casi sacando sangre para impedirse de gritar.

Daiki le acarició la frente sudada, todavía moviéndose dentro de él, casi por inercia.

“Mírame, Ryo.” murmuró, y el menor con unas dificultades abrió los ojos. “Quiero mirarte.” le dijo, sin tener éxito de explicar más mientras sentía el placer crecer rápidamente en él, y fue mirándolo que se corrió, esforzándose de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras llegaba al orgasmo, dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara todas las sensaciones dada por el del menor.

Luego salió rápidamente de él, cuidado con no recaerle encima, y se le puso a un lado, abrazándolo fuerte para que hubiera sitio por ambos en la toalla.

Ryosuke, como él, tenía todavía la respiración pesada, y lo podía sentir claramente contra el cuello mientras el menor se acurrucaba contra su pecho, la expresión cansada, serena.

Daiki extendió el brazo hacia su chaqueta, abandonada en la arena, y esta vez se la puso alrededor de los hombros, no queriendo que Ryosuke tuviera frio.

“Ahora me visto. Sólo un momento.” le aseguró Yamada en un susurro.

“Tómate tu tiempo. Podemos hacer todo lo que quieres, mi amor.”

Y el tiempo pasó, de hecho, y en algún punto Daiki tuvo miedo que el menor se hubiera dormido.

Pero no quiso decirle nada y no quiso molestarlo, porque no tenía prisa de irse.

En cambio, le habría gustado quedarse para siempre en esa oscuridad iluminada, donde todo lo que podía ver, oír y sentir era Ryosuke, con su respiración pesada y el olor de su piel, y su expresión casi inocente mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Nunca quería volver a la realidad, pero alejó un pensamiento tan poco adecuado a ese momento, y en cambió sonrió, cuando pensó en algo mejor.

No importaba donde estuviesen, no importaba de la vacación o que fueran en Tokyo, que tuvieran o no el tiempo de estar juntos como querían.

Su realidad, era Ryosuke. Y todo estaba bien, hasta que el menor siempre hubiera vuelto entre sus brazos.


End file.
